When used in electronics applications, such as, for example, electronics designed for use in aerospace, or other applications, circuit cards are generally provided with packaging which provides structural support and/or thermal management to the circuit cards and corresponding electronic circuitry. Commonly used form factors for packaging and thermal management of electronic circuitry result in large, heavy, and thermally-limited, line-replaceable unit designs. Therefore, there exists a need for improved form factors or modules of a decreased volume, lighter weight, and/or improved thermal management.